The Indonesian Program is a multifaceted international program established in collaboration with the Bogor Agricultural University (IPB), Indonesia. Program objectives include breeding SRV-free macaques for use in AIDS-related research at the WaRPRC, facilitating collaborative research with IPB staff, and providing educational and training opportunities in primatology for students and staff of IPB and for students from UW. The program supports two Indonesian-based breeding facilities (Natural Habitat Breeding Facility on Tinjil Island and Colony Breeding Facility in Darmaga) and a virology laboratory. On-site supervision is provided by Dr. Kyes (Program Co-director), who lives in Indonesia about 4 months of the year (~3 trips/yr). In 1997, Dr. Kyes continued his annual census of the M. fascicularis on Tinjil Island and conducted his annual 3-week Field Course in Primate Behavior and Ecology for students from IPB, where he holds visiting faculty appointment in the Depts. of Biology and Forestry and is a core faculty member in the graduate program in Primatology. Seven undergraduate students from the UW joined Dr. Kyes on Tinjil Island as participants in his Indonesian Field Study Program (based in the UW Dept. of Psychology). Dr. Kyes supervised two ongoing research projects involving behavior-genetic assessment of M. fascicularis X M. nemestrina hybrids and evaluation of environmental enhancement devices conducted in collaboration with students and colleagues at IPB.